


全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha

by Hogan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), World's Finest (1997)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogan/pseuds/Hogan
Summary: 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha，以及全世界都知道布鲁斯·韦恩是Omega。





	1. 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha

      全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是个alpha。  
      这位哥谭特产的英雄对于“标记”有种小女孩追星似的狂热：蝙蝠侠穿的衣服是蝙蝠衣，蝙蝠侠用的飞镖是蝙蝠镖，蝙蝠侠住的山洞是蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠侠开的车是蝙蝠车，蝙蝠侠驾驶的飞机是蝙蝠飞机……  
      “看起来他也会在伴侣的腺体上咬出一个蝙蝠，然后将他的伴侣叫做蝙蝠Omega。”路易斯对着手里的报纸翻了个白眼，“他甚至没有官方露过面，就连哥谭本地人都认为蝙蝠侠只是个都市传说。”  
      “我猜你想说蝙蝠伴侣（bat-mate）。”克拉克说，将一杯咖啡放到路易斯的桌面上，“毕竟你现在的说法不太符合性种平权。”  
      “谢了，小镇男孩。”路易斯拿起她的咖啡杯，胡乱朝对方点点头表示感激，眼睛还停留在日报头版，“ _‘光与暗：超级英雄的两面’_ ——我真不明白他们怎么会允许这种东西被刊登出来，新闻工作者不应该对缺少证据的事情评头论足。”  
      今天《星球日报》的头版刊发了一篇分析超人与蝙蝠侠之间异同点的文章，而不是路易斯关于超人扑灭核电站大火的新闻稿，只因主编认为“报纸上需要一点新东西”。  
      路易斯对此很不感冒，普利策奖得主甚至为此和佩里发生了一场争执（ _“你把一个连自己都不相信其存在的生物印刷在报纸上！”，她在主编办公室大吼_ ）。克拉克想起前一日的混乱还会下意识缩缩脖子，毫无疑问，这位女记者是他所见过最勇敢的Omega。  
      克拉克的暗恋史几乎和他的工作史一样长，整个办公室都知道这个戴老式眼镜的大块头在追求星球日报的Omega女王，可惜老实内向的小镇Alpha并非对方喜欢的类型。  
      “我不知道你讨厌蝙蝠侠。”克拉克说。蝙蝠侠——未被世人了解的超级英雄意味着一个独家新闻，而路易斯喜欢一切和新闻有关的东西。  
      “我只是不想轻率地谈论他。”路易斯把报纸塞到克拉克鼻子底下，“瞧瞧这段，所谓的‘目击证人’称蝙蝠侠的信息素闻起来像是‘铁锈、炸药与烟尘’，而他们连对方究竟有多高都不知道！”  
      克拉克忍不住用超级速度把那篇社论读了两遍，想象男人裹挟着风与沙尘穿过林立的高楼，蝙蝠的双翼融入夜色之中。  
      **他并不孤独。**  
      “这或许是真的。”他说，努力让自己的嗓子不要发涩，“铁锈、炸药与烟尘，那听起来正是像哥谭。”  
      “你去过哥谭？”路易斯身为记者的敏锐立刻帮助她抓到了关键，“体育版近两年都没有哥谭相关的报道，而你进入公司的时间还要比那个更晚。”  
      “我在假期里喜欢四处走走，你知道，冒险之类的……男孩子的通病。”克拉克耸耸肩，率先结束了这场谈话。他以一种与Alpha高大身材不协调的灵敏钻进自己的隔间，在佩里的怒吼声中埋头赶一份迫近死线的新闻稿。  
      克拉克以玛莎的苹果派起誓，超人并非故意要窥探另一位超级英雄的生活；但当你有超级速度时，散步误入邻居院子实在是再正常不过的一件事。  
      然后，当哥谭不是那样乌云密布而超人又足够好运的时候，他就能透过稀薄的层云，看到韦恩大楼上的第十三只滴水兽，或者穿行在混凝土森林里的暗影。  
      只有一次超人试图追踪那个影子的去向。他从孤独堡垒返回大都会的途中经过哥谭，正看到第十三只滴水兽从楼顶跃下，消失在高楼之间；然而这座城市的老建筑大多采用含铅材料，超人的X视线在其中寸步难行。  
      哥谭庇护了她的守护者。  
      那之后超人不再探寻蝙蝠侠的身份，而是让秘密成为秘密。  
      他们有各自守护的城市，有各自的战场，只需要偶尔得知互相的存在，就已经令人心满意足。  
      哦不，或许不是互相。  
      蝙蝠侠不需要依靠超人来排遣独立人海的孤独，但蝙蝠侠是个英雄，他不会拒绝帮助一个需要帮助的人。


	2. 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全世界都知道布鲁斯·韦恩是Omega

      “昨天超人救了我。”路易斯一如既往用这句话作为一段聊天的开头。  
      “我看到了。”克拉克埋头整理自己的领带，想让它看起来挺括一点，“《星球日报》第219期头版头条，超人制服了劫持飞机的匪徒，一篇好报道。”  
      他们此时正站在大都市机场的停机坪上，和另外几家报社一起，等候布鲁斯·韦恩的私人飞机。  
      现在已经比飞机预定降落的时间晚了半小时，然而迟到正是布鲁西宝贝的标志之一，所有记者都摩拳擦掌，准备在飞机降落时抢到一手新闻。  
      路易斯很少在工作时间表现得如此不专业，当她选择在采访前对克拉克提及超人，只能说明这件事确实烦扰她。  
      “我喜欢超人太久了。”她说，“而我已经不是刚步入社会的小孩子，或许应当放弃这种天真的迷恋，回到属于自己的生活。”  
      “可是为什么？”克拉克问，“他……重视你，不是吗？”  
      他曾无数次希望对方能将目光从超人身上移开，但事到临头，才发觉那意味着两人之间仅有的一点联系也消失。  
      “一段感情止步于友谊的几率比孕育出爱情大得多。”路易斯摇摇头，踢开脚下的一粒石子，“每次我尝试约会他，向前迈出一步，然后在他能答复前，我们就会被下一个需要超人的意外事件打断，一切回到原点。”  
      “不过因为他必须去救人，客观条件限制了他。”  
      “噢，我的小镇男孩。”路易斯叹了口气，怜爱地看着这位高大却单纯的后辈，“爱是世界上最主观的事物，让一个人拒绝和你约会的唯一原因，只因为对方不愿意赴约。”  
      “或许他仅仅是……不擅长经营一段感情？”克拉克干巴巴地说，彻底放弃了拯救套装的努力，任由那条红黑条纹的领带像缩水的咸菜一样垂在胸口。  
      也许超人应当在下一次英雄救美时直视对方的眼睛，主动邀请她在孤独堡垒共进晚餐？他可以让堡垒的AI准备最出色的烛光晚餐，为美丽的女记者献上氪星的玫瑰，然后……好吧，路易斯说得       没错，他就仅仅是无法以超人的身份赴约。  
      克拉克喜欢路易斯·莲恩而路易斯·莲恩喜欢超人。  
      不过全国至少有一半Omega对着超人的红内裤自慰过，剩下的一半则是在意淫。Alpha们一般不会将超人列为自己的假想敌，正如同人们通常不会将布鲁斯·韦恩作为测量自身财富的标杆。  
      但路易斯·莲恩是那个“超人总来救的女人”。她平均每周都有一至五次不等的机会近距离接触超人，如果评选大都会与超人相处时间最长的人类，女记者将当仁不让地成为冠军——莱克斯·卢瑟除外，当然。  
      没有人能够和超人争Omega。  
      办公室里几个与克拉克熟识的员工都为老实的大个子感到遗憾，克拉克自己亦如此。  
      人们绝不会把克拉克·肯特和超人联系在一起。来自堪萨斯的小镇Alpha闻起来像是玉米与土地，与他平凡的外貌一样不起眼；而神之子的信息素强大炽烈，仿佛光辉灿烂的太阳。  
      与由基因决定的性种不同，信息素更多受到后天因素影响，一个人在青春期所处的环境、性格乃至心情都或多或少影响着腺体内的生化反应。  
      现代医学认为，信息素的作用正是将拥有者简单明晰地“介绍”给潜在配偶，故而信息素在某种程度上代表了拥有者本身；而那些遭逢大变后信息素气味改变的病例，进一步证实了这个理论。  
      克拉克·肯特在斯莫维尔的农场长大，一望无际的玉米田是承载他孩提梦想的乐园。直到亲眼目睹父母遗留的影像与毁灭的故乡，因乔的鼓励而决定成为一名英雄；那一日他在城堡的水晶尖顶下醒来，信息素里混入阳光的味道。  
      _**为地球奉献了光与热的恒星，距离人类1.5亿公里。**_  
      超人只是氪星遗留下的一点残骸，真正拥有完整的一颗心，被爱过也可以去爱的，一直是克拉克。

~·~·~·~·~

      全世界都知道布鲁斯·韦恩是个Omega。  
      作为韦恩公司的继承人，布鲁斯·韦恩是个名副其实的聚会动物。他的私生活混乱、奢靡又放纵，一个人撑起了整个哥谭与半个大都会的报纸娱乐版。  
      无论如何，这位拥有全美最高身价的Omega只约会Beta和Omega。因为布鲁西宝贝——按他本人的话说——“对那些对我屁股感兴趣的人不感兴趣”。  
      路易斯对韦恩先生的评价并不高，毕竟她是这样一个独立强势的Omega，对于仰仗父辈余荫的公子哥从来好感欠奉：“我只听说他是哥谭败类，有钱娇贵还……超级帅。”  
      当那位公子哥迈出机舱，娴熟地对着下方的闪光灯露出微笑时，她显然改变了自己的观点。  
      克拉克不敢置信地抬起头，撞入一双宝石般璀璨的蓝色眼睛。  
      传说中的哥谭王子完全没有辜负他的名声，除了那双夺人心魄的眼睛，他还同时有英俊的脸孔与贵族的优雅姿态，勤于锻炼的身体在裁剪得宜的西装下呈现出流畅的肌肉线条。  
      如果说超人是飞行的信息素，能让任何Omega双腿发软；布鲁斯·韦恩就是行走的春药，能让所有人一见钟情。  
      路易斯已经像赴男生约会的小女孩一样整理头发，想让自己显得足够诱人。  
      克拉克悲哀的意识到自己这次面对的是怎样的强敌。  
      布鲁斯环视挤满记者与摄影师的停机坪，目光在克拉克二人所在的角落停留了几秒，随后缓步走下舷梯，彬彬有礼地朝女记者伸出手。  
      “星球日报，对吧？很高兴见到你，我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
      酸涩的嫉妒感让克拉克头脑发热，他的身体自动挤到路易斯身前，握住对方的手掌——  
      “您好，我是星球日报的克拉克·肯特。”  
      这个距离下，克拉克能够清楚分辨出布鲁斯·韦恩的信息素，花花公子闻起来就像是……刚出炉的、热气腾腾的小甜饼。  
      克拉克下意识吞了吞口水。

      小记者难得一见的勇气并没能拯救他的爱情，善于辞令的韦恩先生熟练摆脱他的纠缠，他毫不吝啬地使用各种溢美之词赞赏路易斯的工作，趁机向后者提议一次双人晚餐。  
      布鲁斯的神色中带着对这位英姿飒爽Omega不加掩饰的惊艳与孩童般天真的诚挚，克拉克怀疑是否有人能够拒绝他。  
      好吧，就算有人可以，也不是路易斯。  
      _不，_ 克拉克在心里对自己说， _他是遵纪守法的美国公民，绝不会真的想给布鲁斯·韦恩套个麻袋。_  
      还未等克拉克想出其他方式令路易斯改变心意，另一个问题突兀地出现在超人面前：小丑来到了大都会。  
      超人对于这个哥谭的特产的疯子有所耳闻，老实讲，他并没有对此感到十分忧虑——既然身为普通人类的蝙蝠侠都能够处理这个罪犯，超人只会更加轻松地解决此事。  
      按照线人的消息顺藤摸瓜找到黑帮名下的酒吧，超人从天窗飞入的同时，就意识到自己来晚了一步：大堂已经变成一个小型战场，房间内唯一站立的男人背对超人站在门边，穿戴黑色头罩与锯齿状边缘的斗篷，手中还掐着一个人的喉咙。  
      蝙蝠侠。  
      他应该猜到的，既然小丑潜入大都会，蝙蝠侠当然会追逐他的死敌而来。  
      酒吧隶属于一个在道上有些势力的黑帮头子，现在这位体重超标的Alpha被蝙蝠侠揪着衣领压在门上，完全没有平日里号令手下的神气劲，活像只鹰隼爪下的兔子一样瑟瑟发抖。  
      超人一直不赞同暴力，因此他从房顶飞下，在蝙蝠侠对那个黑帮头子做出进一步恐吓前，伸手按住黑衣义警的手腕：“够了，蝙蝠侠。”  
      蝙蝠侠转头朝他的方向看过来，手中还掐着俘虏的脖子。  
      黑色面罩遮住了男人的上半张脸，露出来的部分只有线条坚硬的下巴与紧抿的嘴唇，那一小片苍白的皮肤下方散发出超人熟悉又陌生的信息素：寂寥、沉重而压抑，仿佛哥谭陈腐的锈迹与灰尘。  
      有那么片刻，超人甚至怀疑蝙蝠侠并非某个真实存在的生物，而是哥谭精神具现出的实体。  
      护目镜后的眼睛眯了一下，蝙蝠侠缓缓松开禁锢猎物的右手，转而以迅雷不及掩耳之势扣住来人手臂。  
      超人完全没料到对方的动作，猝不及防下被他心目中的同类用一个过肩摔扔过半个房间，后背重重砸在卡座的桌子上，压碎了一排花花绿绿的酒瓶。  
      嘿，这可太过了！  
      超人从一地碎玻璃里爬起来，抓住蝙蝠侠的斗篷，像甩开一只布偶那样将他丢到墙上。  
      任谁被莫名其妙地摔在地板上都会恼火，更不用说那些五颜六色的酒液还在顺着他的头发和衣服往下流——堪萨斯来的小镇男孩性格老实得有些懦弱，但脱下土气的黑框眼镜和旧西服后，内里那个Alpha的脾气可算不上好。  
      如果在这里的是一个普通人，肯定已经受伤了。  
      超人一直憧憬着蝙蝠侠，甚至在很长的一段时间里，将蝙蝠侠视作志同道合的伙伴，或者神交已久的挚友，因此他更加不能容忍对方在自己的城市里随意伤人。  
      他本以为蝙蝠侠会是个更出色的超级英雄。  
      蝙蝠侠从地上坐直身子，超人把他丢出去时下手不轻。不过即便他此时跌坐在墙脚、在对手面前毫无反抗之力，男人仍旧不动声色，带着一成不变的、万事尽在掌控的从容，披风下绷紧的肌肉线条意味着蓄势待发的反击。  
      能够以凡人之身直面被称作人间之神的氪星人，无疑证明了哥谭义警坚不可摧的意志，可惜在眼下的场景中，他的冷静只会激起另一个Alpha的征服欲。  
      这就是Alpha之间的问题，信息素的相互挑衅像一个自催化反应，一旦开了头，激动的情绪只会促进腺体分泌更多信息素令冲突加剧。  
      “我听说你是疯子，没想到你还这么傻。”他说，以胜利者的身份走近坐在地上的人。  
      如果他们两人能以更加和平的方式见面，超人敢肯定自己可以冷静地去理解另一位英雄的价值观。但它已经发生了，最糟糕的初遇，本能要他使蝙蝠侠屈服在自己的权威之下。  
      一般情况下超人确实会尊重其他人的隐私，但蝙蝠侠恶劣的态度、期待落空的失望以及高涨的信息素都激起了他的火气，他抱着想给对方一个小教训的心态打开X视线。  
      然后他看到了那张熟悉的脸——  
      “布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
      “克拉克·肯特？”  
      信息素的咒语被打破，被叫破身份的冲击让两名超级英雄同时愣在原地。  
      蝙蝠侠率先反应过来，他拉过斗篷遮住已经形同虚设的面罩，从喉咙深处挤出低沉的嘶嘶声：“你作弊！”  
      “很抱歉……我想这是，呃，习惯性动作。”不习惯以超人身份展开私人谈话的克拉克反射性回答，于此同时另一个问题闯入脑海，“稍等，你是怎么认出我的？”  
      “信息素。”蝙蝠侠言简意赅地说，“你的手上残留着布鲁斯的信息素。”  
      “可布鲁斯·韦恩就像美元本身一样受欢迎——我是说，和你握过手的人那么多，你怎么可能知道我是哪一个？”  
      蝙蝠侠直接被气笑了：“动动你的脑子！肯特！布鲁西宝贝看起来像个喜欢和Alpha握手的人吗？”  
      红蓝披风之下的小记者茫然地眨眼：“呃，所以你真的是个同O恋……”  
      闪着绿光的证物袋糊了超人一脸。


	3. 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克·肯特在布鲁斯·韦恩面前的第一次失控

      克拉克穿着不合身的侍者服，尽可能把自己掩藏在装饰用雕花立柱的影子后面。打着领结的小燕尾服对超人而言至少小了两个码数，他把这件衣服套在身上的过程，就好像把一条狗塞进罐头里——当然，这并不是说克拉克真的曾经把狗塞进罐头里过。

      以及不，他绝对、绝对不是故意要跟踪路易斯，他就只是……不放心路易斯和布鲁斯在一起。

      布鲁斯·韦恩的名声臭的像鲱鱼罐头，而路易斯显然被花花公子那张帅气脸蛋蒙蔽了，没看清对方订制西服下的本质。

      拉奥作证，初次见面就扔超人一脸氪石的，能是什么好人啊？

      那个韦恩现在甚至把手放在路易斯腰上！克拉克恨恨地磨牙，一只手忍不住扣着柱子上百合形状的雕花。

      腰上！哪个天杀的绅士会在第二次约会的时候把手放在女孩儿腰上？而那只手——那只见鬼的手竟然还在往下移？！

      他的手在柱子上猛地打了个滑，克拉克低头看了眼手心里的石膏，飞快地收回目光，悄悄把那些碎片丢到立柱与墙的夹缝里。

      当他再抬起头时，他监视的对象已经少了一个：布鲁斯不见了。

      克拉克慌张地四下张望，直到慵懒轻浮的声线在他耳畔响起——

      “我不知道星球日报的工资这样低，连他们的记者都要出来打零工补贴家用。”

      布鲁斯不知何时端着红酒站在他身边，Omega的信息素像是某种无孔不入的生化武器，执着地钻进克拉克鼻腔，可怜的Alpha从喉咙深处发出一个被哽住的声音。

      天哪这真不是某种靶向神经毒素？专门研发来攻陷唾液腺？

      至少他知道为什么大家都昵称这位韦恩先生叫布鲁西了。克拉克捂着鼻子，满心绝望地想，如果星球日报楼下那间面包房能售卖这种小甜饼，他宁愿把一年的工资都花在店里。

      “克拉克·肯特。”他的名字从那阔少舌尖上滑过，如同丝绸和蜂蜜，“打扰一名女士的约会，可不是值得夸耀的行为。”

      “路易斯值得一个好男人。”克拉克终于收敛起自己跑远的思路，谴责地瞪着对方，“至少是一个真心待她的人。”

      “你怎么知道我不是认真的？”哥谭宝贝反问。

      花花公子慵懒地摇晃着手中的高脚杯，杯中的红酒在灯光下如宝石般熠熠生辉。他向前倾身，Omega的信息素萦绕在克拉克鼻尖上，甜美、亲昵而暧昧，像一个轻佻的吻。

      “因为我有钱？喜欢占领娱乐版？是个Omega？或者……因为我不是 **超人** ？”

      “闭嘴！”

      克拉克一把揪住这个富家少爷领口，连自己也说不清此时在胸膛下熊熊燃烧的究竟是愤怒还是羞窘。

      布鲁斯威胁性地眯起眼，他的手还插在口袋里，环绕在两人周围的甜饼味更加浓郁。

      克拉克本人被无法言说的魔力牵引着迎上那道目光。在花花公子的外壳之下，布鲁斯·韦恩有剃刀一样锐利的钢蓝色双眼，当你看向它们，便犹如直视一个强大的灵魂本身。

      克拉克感到眩晕。

      神秘的气息击中了他。不是热情的玫瑰、刚出炉的小甜饼或者哥谭糅杂着铁与血的夜风，而是一种更加……难以形容的气味。又或者它根本不是气味，而仅仅是某个存在于那里的东西。

      他的世界被倒置，恍惚中回到十几年前堪萨斯的农场，穿着背带裤的孩童第一次飞上云端。

      平凡的、玉米与泥土混合的信息素之后，逐渐透出太阳热烈而烧灼的气息。

      “怎么了？”大厅的方向似乎有人这样问。

      覆盖薄茧的手指握住他的手腕，克拉克听到脑中某根线断裂的声音。

      他凭借本能抓住面前的男人，借着立柱的遮挡，从身后敞开的落地窗里飞了出去。

      “肯特！你疯了？！”布鲁斯贴着超人的胸口大吼，双手紧紧抓着滑稽的燕尾服前襟。他没有任何装备，如果超人放手，他就会从等同于五十层楼高的地方摔下去。

      夜风吹散了布鲁斯的信息素，也让克拉克的身体冷却下来，眩晕的失重感逐渐消失，超人再次感觉到力量、五感、心跳——所有“正常”的东西重新回到自己身上。

      他垂下头，看到人类状态的蝙蝠侠蜷缩在自己胸口，对人类而言过大的风压令他无法睁开眼，浓密的睫毛掩映着一弯盈盈的蓝，仿佛风平浪静的海面。

      失去了血与尘埃凝结成的黑色外壳，蝙蝠侠依偎在超人怀中，像普通人类一样柔软而脆弱。

      不，蝙蝠侠本来 _ **就是**_ 一个人类，没了那些高科技的斗篷和小道具， _ **他什么都不是**_ 。

      超人体内那个狂躁的Alpha得到了安抚，他停止飞行，带着怀中的人类降落在最近的一栋高楼上。

      “你他妈到底发什么疯——”

      他捉住对方的下颚，深深吻了下去。

      手下的人类僵硬了片刻，随后用力挣扎，但这些小动作被超人轻易压制，像按住一只妄图逃离标本盒的昆虫。小甜饼的味道越来越稀薄，取而代之的是某种奇特的、混杂些许咸味的腥甜。

      突如其来的剧痛仿佛从灵魂深处钻出，一个沉重的物体狠狠击中他的胃袋。

      克拉克痛苦地呻吟一声，感受到的第一件事是自己身下冰冷的水泥地，他抱着上腹部蜷缩在一栋公寓的天台上，浑身因为氪石辐射的后遗症止不住地发抖。

      布鲁斯踉踉跄跄地从超人身边退开几步，气喘吁吁地站在屋顶。他紧握的右手里透出不祥的绿色微光，血顺着被咬破的嘴唇流下来，霓虹灯轻薄的灯光浮在男人周围，衬得他脸色苍白得像个死人。

      克拉克下意识打开X视线，透过藏青色西服，清楚看到对方肋骨和手臂上正在形成的可怕淤青。

      在那一瞬间，克拉克对自己产生了切切实实的恐惧。

      **他不知道自己怎么了，他从来不这样。**

      “对不起，我不——”克拉克狠狠抹了一把脸，看起来有点可怜，“我真的不是故意的，我不知道……我就、就只是无法控制自己。”

      听起来真有道理啊，他脑子里有个声音发出嗤笑，毕竟谁都有可能因为失控把同僚的嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓。

      布鲁斯像一只伏在墙头里的野猫一样盯着他看了片刻。然后那个男人垂下紧绷的肩膀，双眼在昏暗的光线下呈现出夜晚沉静的靛蓝。

      “感谢上帝吧，小镇男孩。”他说，收起手中的氪石，姿态优雅地拿出一块方巾擦拭嘴角的血，“我并不真是个养尊处优的公子哥。”


	4. 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人救了路易斯·莲恩，蝙蝠侠救了超人

      ——“你有三分钟时间解释。”

      克拉克当然需要给布鲁斯一个解释，如果后者真的是个Omega，他刚刚的行为足以构成强奸未遂。

      但他真的不比对方更清楚自己身上发生了什么。假如硬要他形容整个事件过程的话，那就是多巴胺及肾上腺素激增所造成的信息素紊乱，以及后续的连锁反应。而造成这一系列状况的理由，克拉克能想到的只有一个：

      所以韦恩先生你确实是个Alpha吧？

      这种话比起解释来实在更像找茬，至少如果是克拉克自己收到这种解释，他可能会想把说话的家伙先揍一顿……

      “嗯咳。”

      不远处的布鲁斯用指尖敲打着手臂，不耐烦地挑起一侧眉头。

      哦不，他几乎要把留给他的时间都犹豫掉了。

      克拉克从未如此窘迫过，哪怕在他中学时对拉娜表白却把情书拿成菜谱的那次也没有，他支支吾吾地低下头，不敢与男人对视。

      然而布鲁斯——这不折不扣的社交动物——显然看懂了小记者的潜台词，挑起的眉毛几乎要扬进发际线里：“你是想告诉我，一个能够将地球推离轨道的外星人，随时可能因为某种不明原因失控？”

      “不不不！”克拉克下意识辩解道，“我遇见你之前从没失控过！”

      那一瞬间凝滞在天台上的沉默简直能杀死一个氪星人。

      远方传来的爆炸声救了他。

      沉闷的轰鸣与升腾的烟尘仿佛打破了某个咒语，周围的空气重新开始流动；两人对视一眼，从对方眼中看到同样的忧虑。

      “路易斯！”

      克拉克将布鲁斯放在酒店隔壁的小巷，自己则飞快换上超人制服，降落在酒店正门。

      布鲁斯比他晚了几秒到达现场，男人表情凝重地看着天上的飞艇，飞艇表面用彩色喷漆涂画一个巨大的头像，有刺眼的绿色头发和令人毛骨悚然的笑脸。

      “小丑。”他缓缓吐出这两个音节，如同咀嚼着仇人的血肉，“他带走了路易斯。”

      布鲁斯站在门廊下明亮的灯光里，穿着整齐的三件套，光亮的牛津鞋纤尘不染，与娱乐杂志上穿梭于酒会和女伴床榻的花花公子别无二致。唯独钢蓝色眸子里孕育着一场暴风雨，暗色阴影在暴烈与沉寂的边缘摇曳。

      超人有那么一会儿想把手搭在男人肩头，像自己每次因为超级力量弄坏什么东西时，乔纳森对小男孩所做那样拍拍他的肩膀。

      但他最终没有这样做。

      取而代之的，他对布鲁斯承诺：“我会找到路易斯。”

      “我和你一起去。”

      放在平时，超人或许会考虑这个提议。路易斯落在小丑手里，而他自己对于小丑的了解仅限于报纸及网络上的传言；这种情况下，有熟悉对方行事作风的蝙蝠侠陪同，可以避免超人行为失误。

      但就在几分钟前发生了那种事，克拉克无法说服自己无视对方皮肤上的淤青和嘴唇上结痂的血口。

      那两片伤痕累累的嘴唇甚至还是蝙蝠侠装备中唯一能露出来的部分。

      这太尴尬了！

      “我可以自己干！”超人赶在布鲁斯离开现场之前说。

      男人迈出的下一步在半空顿住，布鲁斯转过身来，看着克拉克就好像后者的脑子出了问题。

      “小丑手上有至少20磅氪石。”他强调道。

      “我有防辐射服！”

      只要有准备，超人绝对可以应付那些氪石，没有必要让蝙蝠侠——无论他究竟是Omega还是Alpha——这样的普通人类以身犯险。

      布鲁斯闻言侧过头，从眼睫的缝隙里觑着超人，估量他这句话里冲动与理智的比例，最终点了点头。

      “祝你好运。”

 

      超人很快为他的自大付出了代价。

      什么样的疯子会在自己胸口别一朵装满强酸的装饰花？他不怕哪天不小心摔倒，在胸口烧出个洞来吗？

      小丑挣脱了超人的桎梏，把玩左胸前绿色的塑料花。

      在超人近乎慌乱的目光里，保护着他免受伤害的防辐射服被酸液腐蚀，一块橄榄球大小的氪石足以令神之子堕为凡人。

      他残留的最后两种清晰的感觉是深入骨髓的剧痛和冷硬的合金地板。

      氪石使那之后的过程都变成一段漫长而虚幻的折磨，体积过大的氪石直接摧毁了超人的身体系统，他的五感在失效与超载之间摇摆不定。噪音、色彩、疼痛与小丑腐臭的信息素混杂在一起，世界变成一台绞肉机，轰鸣着将克拉克的最后一点理智与自制搅碎，他疯狂地想要撕碎眼前的一切，身体却同被细链绑缚的巨狼般动弹不得。

      小丑在超人头顶狂笑，用拳头、棍棒和所有他能找到的道具殴打世人赞誉的钢铁之躯，像不谙世事的孩童炫耀他的新玩具。

      奎恩在屏幕里尖声发出警示，小丑最后踩了氪星人的脑袋一脚，怪笑着甩下他捕获的猎物，从仅有的安全门内逃离。

      超人隐约意识到自己成为这个陷阱里新的诱饵，有重物自高处坠落，不远处传来枪声、尖叫与人体与地面撞击的钝响。

      “超人！”

      谁呼唤这个名字？

      他努力睁开眼，视野像瓦西里笔下的抽象画，大片大片冲突强烈的色块扭曲成诡异的漩涡，拖着他陷入最深的黑暗里。

      而在这光怪陆离的模糊中，唯独大步冲向他的黑影是完整的。

      一开始那更像是气味凝聚成的实体，像是干涸在锈蚀铁片上血迹，又或者刚出炉的蜂蜜甜饼……然后那些味道逐渐消散，犹如沙滩的潮水层层退却，留下永恒不变的东西。

      蝙蝠侠。

      **布鲁斯·韦恩。**


	5. 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克·肯特在布鲁斯·韦恩面前的第二次失控

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※注1：（不完全的）强制性行为  
> ※注2：“克拉克”与“超人”两种称呼差异有意义

      反派们永远会准备一套压箱底的特殊方案。

      这个方案里永远包含一个叫做Omega信息素的项目，对象是超人时也不例外，只不过额外多了一条氪石的选项。

      而那条额外选项早在五分钟前已经被用掉了。

      超人拼命压抑脑子里想找个洞操进去的冲动，同时绝望地意识到自己紧绷的裆部。

      他不知道眼下哪一种情况更加尴尬一点：在暗恋的女同事面前硬了，或者，在蝙蝠侠面前硬了。

      路易斯不愧是经历过大风大浪的Omega，意识到小丑丢出信息素炸弹的同时，女记者已经努力收敛本身的信息素，但Alpha的嗅觉因发情被放大了无数倍，克拉克仍旧感觉自己正置身于一座玫瑰园。

      花朵馥郁的馨香令他的本能渴求更多，含有大量Alpha信息素的唾液加速分泌，眼球后方无法控制地升温——

      超人猛地闭上眼，阻拦即将失控的热视线。

      “莲恩小姐！远离他……超级嗅觉……阻隔剂……”

      蝙蝠侠的声音从遥远的地方传来，像是一台调频失误的收音机，声音忽大忽小，间或夹杂着纯粹的杂音。

      超人用全部意志从脑海中那片玫瑰园里逃离，艰难地找寻能够维系理智的锚点。一只戴着黑色手套的手粗鲁地将他拉出花海，玫瑰园被阴云笼罩的哥谭所取代，穿着蝙蝠斗篷的男人站在他面前，他能看到护目镜后氤氲水汽的蓝色眼眸，线条优雅流畅的下颌以及紧抿的、伤痕累累的薄唇……

      拉奥啊！救救我——

      一阵灼烧般猛烈的刺痛沿着桡神经蹿上大脑，冲淡了体内熊熊燃烧的性欲。蝙蝠侠紧紧攥住他的手腕，战术手套下压着一小片氪石。

      “跟我走。”面罩下的男人声音嘶哑地命令。

      能举起高楼和大桥的钢铁之子任由自己被腕间轻微的力量拉动，梦游般伸出手臂环过对方，从墙壁的破洞里飞上天空。

      清凉的夜风起了反作用，路易斯残余的信息素被吹散后，蝙蝠侠身上Alpha的气味暴露出来，如同有人在热油里滴入一滴水，超人勉强收拾成囫囵个的理智顿时飞溅开来。

      撕碎、杀死、征服……

      “超人，张开嘴！”

      一个熟悉的声音在他耳畔大吼，但他必须咬紧牙关，才能不伤害怀里的人。

      “肯特！”

      他们在坠落。

      “ **克拉克！** ”

      超人——克拉克动了动嘴唇，似乎是一个回应。而蝙蝠侠终于自对方紧闭的牙齿中撬开一条缝隙，将一枚手指大小的玻璃瓶塞进去。扳着克拉克下巴的手很稳，那只手的主人完全不在乎自己会不会在五秒后摔成血肉模糊的一滩，只专注于将瓶中的东西倾倒进超人口中。

      浓郁的甜香毫无征兆地在味蕾上炸开，像某种把小甜饼浓缩提纯后得到的东西，液体流淌过舌根的感觉甜得发腻。

      这种恐怖的味道让克拉克干呕了几次，但神奇地帮助他从一片混沌的脑子里聚拢起零星的理智；他们在距下方屋顶仅有一尺的位置堪堪找回平衡，重新升向空中。红色与黑色的斗篷被卷起的狂风缠在一处，擦过坚硬的水泥地砖。

      “口服大剂量Omega信息素。”蝙蝠侠低声解释，手指愈发用力，似乎想把那瓶人造信息素连瓶子一起塞进超人喉咙里，“可以作为抑制剂的替代品。”

      克拉克已经没有多余的精力理解这句话，他用人类可承受的最快速度将两人带回自己的小公寓。

      克拉克一飞进卧室就丢下蝙蝠侠，自己则光速贴靠在房间最远的角落，他清晰地感觉到那瓶信息素的效果正在衰退，体内的高热已经呈现出反扑的征兆。

      “离开！”他用最后一点自制力朝对方大吼，像一头被逼到困境的野兽，虚张声势地弓起脊背露出尖牙。

      “人造的永远比不上天然的。”布鲁斯只是低声抱怨，迅速将小公寓里每一个抽屉都翻个底朝天，“天杀的！克拉克·肯特！别告诉我你没有定期补充抑制剂！”

      克拉克用了一分钟让这句话进入自己的脑子，又用另外一分钟从牙缝里挤出回答：“用完了……”

      他似乎听到对方咒骂了一句。

      “待在这里！我去买抑制剂！”

      蝙蝠侠扯下头罩，大步走向房门，抓着那块布料的手在半空停顿片刻，又将它戴回去。

      现在他们急需一家24小时药店——

      “ **操！** ”

      这是在脸朝下被按到沙发上之前，蝙蝠侠所能说出的最后一个单词。

      蝙蝠侠反手探向腰间的万能腰带，然而超人抢先一步扯断它，将腰带和里面的氪石一起丢到卧室里。

      一个没扣好的口袋因为剧烈的动作滑开，小巧的玻璃瓶掉出来，砸碎在地板上。

      小甜饼的香气充斥在房间里。

      超人对此并没有太大反应，他的舌根上还残留着甜腻的味道，高浓度人造信息素在一定程度上钝化了他的嗅觉。

      他压低身子在自己的猎物身上磨蹭，意识到动作被布料阻隔后不满地皱起鼻子，抬手拉下遮挡对方面容的头罩。一同被扯下的还有蝙蝠侠制服，可以抵挡子弹的凯夫拉在氪星人手下脆弱的像一张纸，制服背后的布料被撕至腿根，露出苍白的背脊与其上交错的疤痕。

      “操你的肯特！放手！”

      布鲁斯高声怒骂，像一条离水的鱼那样挣动身子。

      彻底暴露本性的Alpha咆哮一声，单手钳住布鲁斯的手腕，让男人被迫拱起上身，汗水顺着凹陷的脊椎滑落。他顺着那滴汗水留下的痕迹舔舐上去，粗糙的舌尖刷过包裹着脊柱的、光滑而单薄的皮肤。

      布鲁斯无法挣脱超人的束缚，他下意识抵抗那种过于亲密的碰触，肌肉像流水般在皮肤下起伏。

      舌尖滑至脊椎尽头，在腺体的位置流连，Alpha在那个位置舔了又舔，却没有进一步动作——小镇男孩在神志昏沉的时候也牢记着不能在未经准许时标记他人，这个事实简直要使布鲁斯发笑。

      他很快就笑不出来了。超人的下巴顶进他的肩窝里，滚烫的鼻息喷在耳廓上，尖牙叼住近在咫尺的耳垂。

      “布鲁斯……”克拉克轻咬着嘴里的软肉，喉咙里发出幼猫一样含混的声音，“布鲁斯…… _ **留下来**_ ……”

      像是被戳中了敏感点，原本紧绷的身体剧烈地颤抖起来。

      他最后一次尝试从超人手中解放自己的双手，确信制住他的手指仍旧坚若磐石后，认命地放弃挣扎，献祭一般放软了身体。

      超人本能地领悟了对方的默许，他沉下腰，用阴茎在布鲁斯臀缝间磨蹭，哪怕隔着一层制服，也几乎要将人烫伤。

      继蝙蝠侠的制服后，超人的制服与布鲁斯的内裤也先后遭了秧。

      布鲁斯这次没有任何抗议，在超人毁掉一件造价不菲的凯夫拉制服后，他大概已经懒得在乎其他的小额损失。

      ——布鲁西宝贝在床上从来没什么下限，显然他也不介意打破“不与Alpha上床”的原则，与超人来一发互帮互助的友情炮。

      他甚至还主动在拥挤不堪的沙发上给自己找了个没有那么硌人的位置。

      少了布料的阻挡，布鲁斯能够清楚感受到超人散发热量的皮肤，阴茎灼烫的、沾着前液的头部挤进他的股缝里。

      觉察到自己即将经历什么的布鲁斯顿时从沙发上惊跳起来，下一刻又被铁钳一样箍在腕间的手指压回原处。他左右扭动身体，像被强奸的处女一样拼尽全身力气挣扎。

      “停下！我他妈不是会出水的Omega——你他妈至少带个套！”布鲁斯咬牙切齿的咒骂在后半段直接拔高了几十分贝，结尾处带着狼狈的破音。

      超人连扩张都没做就鲁莽地插进来，未经润滑的穴口被撕裂，血顺着大腿流下。

      布鲁斯咬着牙吞下到了嘴边的尖叫，因难以形容的剧痛冒出冷汗，抵住牙根的舌尖尝到淡淡的腥甜。他大口喘息来缓解下身的疼痛，同时努力放松身体，摇摆腰肢寻找更合适的角度。

      Alpha尺寸惊人的阴茎在血液的润滑下，一寸寸被吞进他的后穴里。

      “混蛋……我明天一定要用氪石捅你……哈啊！”

      布鲁斯骂着对方听不见的话，尖锐的尾音因为对方撞上内部的敏感点转成一声变了调的呻吟。

      他曾在西藏跟随僧人们学习过如何忍受疼痛，身后刀割般的痛楚随着这套机制的运作逐渐变得晦暗不明，而在强烈的痛苦褪却后，情欲如同水底的石头浮上水面。

      超人的阴茎太大，而其本人又因为发情的影响，像野兽一样疯狂地操干身下的人。布鲁斯从来没有接纳过Alpha的阴茎，此时他感觉到自己被那根大家伙完全地撑开，连肠道都被挤出对方阴茎的形状。前列腺在连续不断的撞击下肿起，硕大的龟头不时擦过此处，引起肠道阵阵抽搐。

      未经开发的甬道在Alpha的操弄下变得柔软，肠壁开始大量分泌肠液，在阴茎每次进出时带出令人耳热的水声。

      超人在他所有能碰到的肌肤上亲吻噬咬，像划定领地一样留下自己的记号，几个没有控制力道的牙印甚至渗出血来。

      但布鲁斯真的太习惯疼痛了，这种微小的刺痛仅仅是将他更近地推向顶峰。

      蝙蝠装后背的布料早已被发疯的氪星人扯碎，另一半制服却仍旧完完整整套在布鲁斯身上。超人圈着布鲁斯手腕的右手使力，将伏在沙发上的男人拉起，左手环至对方前胸，隔着制服按揉饱满的胸肌。

      锻炼极佳的胸肌在超人手下被揉成各种形状，被黑色面料包裹的肌肉从大张的指缝间溢出。凯夫拉粗糙的质地与乳头摩擦带来的快感使那颗敏感的肉粒渐渐变得坚硬，在弹性良好的制服下挺立起来。

      布鲁斯本能地靠向身后紧实的胸膛，下身在沙发垫子上来回磨蹭，发出苦闷的哼声。

      “ **克拉克** ……前面……”

      裹在紧身裤里的阴茎不能完全勃起，无法发泄的快感堆积得越多，就变成更加难耐的折磨。

      正在揉捏他乳头的手从胸口滑下，手指隔着紧绷的布料灵活地沿着柱身撸动，拇指刮搔龟头顶端的小洞和边缘的浅沟。

      “操、操你——”

      布鲁斯颤抖得仿佛风中树叶。身后的阴茎被拔出到穴口又尽根没入，用近乎野蛮的力道冲撞肠道内的凸起，尖锐的快感让视野像坏掉的电视机一样闪烁着黑白光点，伴随着前方并不温柔的挤压……他闷哼一声释放出来，裆部湿了一片。

      模糊了疼痛与快感的高潮将他仅有的力气从身体里抽走，布鲁斯摔在沙发上，又被超人从后方捞住腰，发了狠地往里顶撞，巨大的氪星阴茎入侵到恐怖的深度，龟头数度擦过隐藏在肠道深处的子宫口。

      还处在不应期的男人被操的浑身发软，无休止的前列腺刺激令他的神经过载，只能任由超人把自己摆成臀部高高翘起的羞耻姿势，甚至无力阻止对方进入自己的子宫。好在神智昏沉的氪星人只专注于发泄自己的欲望，在几次彻底的贯穿后，终于释放在布鲁斯体内。

      当克拉克从高潮的余韵中清醒，入眼的一幕几乎让他停止呼吸。

      布鲁斯一动不动地瘫软在他身下，柔软的黑发凌乱地粘在两颊，大腿根部流淌着精液和干涸的血迹，苍白的后背遍布吻痕、牙印与手指留下的淤青，两只手腕上的勒痕已经红肿发青，会在几小时后转变成难看的紫色。

      沙发与地板上散落着凯夫拉碎片，空气里浓郁的性爱味道中夹杂着淡淡的血腥味。

      ——他的结还卡在布鲁斯身体里。

      克拉克的身边没有氪石，头顶没有红太阳，然而能推动地球的双手如今仅仅抱起一个人类都不堪重负地打颤。

      浑身无力的布鲁斯被一双手小心翼翼地翻过身，他强打精神睁开眼，看清克拉克脸上的惶恐后，白眼几乎要翻到天上去。

      他张了张嘴，发现自己的嗓子哑得说不出话来。

      克拉克简直要缩到沙发底下了。

      布鲁斯瞪着天花板，半晌后长长地吐了口气。

      他朝克拉克露出自己的后颈。

      这是错的。克拉克想。他不能在这时——在他强奸了布鲁斯的时候标记对方。

      但他无法控制自己用力咬上腺体所在的位置，含着那一小片皮肤，没来由地发出一声哽咽。


	6. 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克试图传递自己的心意，但布鲁斯·韦恩并不领情

      趁着布鲁斯还在沙发上睡觉，克拉克用超级速度做了个弊：清洗上药更衣一气呵成，以蝙蝠侠的敏锐程度，甚至都没有感觉自己被挪到了床上。

      男人只在柔软的棉布被单包裹住身体的时候咕哝了几声，而后翻身背对克拉克，重新陷入另一个梦里。

      克拉克从卧室角落捡回了那条被他扯断的万能腰带，从腰带里找出装着氪石的小铅盒，端端正正放在床头柜上，好确保布鲁斯一睁眼就能看见它。

      做完这些事后，克拉克在床边的地板上坐下来，看着熟睡中的男人发呆。他还有一整个客厅的烂摊子要处理，但那些都可以再等一等，或许是刚刚完成的标记造成的影响，克拉克并不想离布鲁斯太远。

      除此之外，他还有许多事情需要考虑清楚，其中最重要的一点就是他对布鲁斯所抱持的感情。

      这件事情很……复杂。考虑到仅仅半小时前，克拉克还坚定地认为路易斯是自己此生挚爱。

      他对布鲁斯的感情则难以定义得多。

      毋庸置疑的是，布鲁斯身上的某种特质吸引着克拉克，他是克拉克从小到大所有荒谬幻想的集合：以卡尔·艾尔而不是超人或者克拉克的身份与人类相处，不需要考虑对方会不会因知道超人的真正身份而遭遇危险，知道自己的秘密在他那里很安全……

      最重要的是，布鲁斯·韦恩可以理解超人。

      但克拉克不确定那是不是爱情，它甚至不能只用“超人和蝙蝠侠的关系”来概括。

      卡尔·艾尔注视蝙蝠侠的时间太长而认识布鲁斯的时间太短，长到蝙蝠侠已经变成了超人心里的一份执念、一个象征；短到他对于布鲁斯·韦恩的存在尚未有真实感。

      唯一能够肯定的是，当他从情欲中苏醒，看清躺在自己身下的男人时，涌入心头的感情绝不只有愧疚。

      比起爱慕对象的标准，布鲁斯更像是成瘾性物质，一旦克拉克拥有过这一切，他便想要继续拥有它。

      布鲁斯的睡姿并不老实，两人在沙发上那场激烈的活动可能让他有些肌肉拉伤，尤其克拉克的单人床还不能满足韦恩少爷对床铺舒适度的苛刻要求。男人往下蹭了蹭，似乎想要找到一个更舒服的姿势；被单被他的动作掀开一角，从缝隙里隐约能看到胸口一颗小小的凸起，让人想起它挺立时柔韧的触感……

      克拉克捂着鼻子呻吟一声，决定去收拾在早些时候的混乱里被毁掉的蝙蝠装和沙发——他最喜欢的那张沙发此时沾满了精液、汗水和血渍的混合物，基本和前者一样失去挽救的可能。

      他拆掉沙发的套子，把它拿到公寓楼顶烧掉。

      晚些时候要去eBay上淘一个新的。克拉克一边射出热视线一边分心想，他知道网站上有一家店售卖很漂亮的沙发套。

      现在的问题是，布鲁斯更喜欢亚麻、棉布还是化纤？

      克拉克决定把这一条加入备忘录里，不在乎自己现在的行为简直像个筑巢的Omega。然后，终于，他后知后觉地意识到一个被自己忽略的事实：

      布鲁斯允许克拉克标记了他。

      那是否意味着，布鲁斯对克拉克也有友谊以上的感情？

      半分钟后，心虚的克拉克用冷冻呼吸扑灭了楼顶一场小型火灾。

      克拉克本该用相同方式处理蝙蝠装，但出于对布鲁斯私人物品——以及这套蝙蝠装价格——的尊重，他选择找出一个崭新的洗衣袋，将所有能找到的碎片都拣进袋子里。

      他在是否帮对方清洗比较完整那半件制服的时候犹豫过，不过直觉告诉克拉克，这大概不是个好主意。

      等到克拉克把一切都收拾好，距离天亮还有很久一段时间。

      他偷偷飘到卧室窗外看了一眼，确保床上的男人仍旧睡得很熟后，重新返回客厅，抱着笔电窝在光秃秃的沙发里，从网上查找怎样煎出最好吃的溏心蛋和最蓬松的松饼。

 

~·~·~·~·~

 

      事实证明，理论和实践之间隔了五个溏心蛋。

      当卧室的门被打开时，克拉克正在吃他煎坏的第五个蛋。克拉克闻声转过头去，看到布鲁斯打着哈欠从房间里走出来，穿着洗到有些变形的衬衫和长裤。

      他赤脚踩在地板上，黑发因为糟糕的睡姿乱翘。

      男人看起来完全没有受到昨夜的影响，他甚至还随手用克拉克的杯子喝了水。克拉克在自己都没有意识到时，放松了紧绷的肩膀。

      “肯特。”布鲁斯朝厨房走过来，用挑食小孩子的口吻埋怨，“你用的洗衣粉香味太重了。”

      克拉克假装没看到他走路时微跛的姿势。

      “并不是所有人都像你一样富有，我需要一些‘实惠’的东西。”他说，朝煎锅内打入一个新的蛋，“我喜欢这种洗衣粉，留兰香的味道很容易让人联想到家。”

      公寓里的洗衣粉是超市打折时买的大包家庭装，他喜欢这个牌子清新的留兰香气味，更重要的是，特大包装的洗衣粉足够单身男人用几个月。

      布鲁斯耸耸肩，没再抱怨什么，他坐到餐桌旁，视线在克拉克身上打转：“有没有头疼、鼻塞或者发热？大剂量摄入Omega激素可能会诱发一些后遗症。”

      “我的鼻子还有点堵……”克拉克夸张地吸了吸鼻子，“但我觉得这不会造成什么麻烦。”

      布鲁斯发出一个满意的鼻音。

      “我会把这条项目加入氪星人的报告里。”他说，像是想到什么，顽皮地弯起嘴角笑了笑。

      拉奥啊他笑得真好看。

      那不是杂志上常见的、属于布鲁西宝贝的“百万美元微笑”，而是一个更加……私人的笑容。

      克拉克煎坏了第六个蛋。

      布鲁斯毫无芥蒂地接受了松饼和一个煎得过老的全熟蛋，仅有的要求是双份枫糖，克拉克觉得这可能是一个幸运的信号。

      “布鲁斯，请与我交往。”

      正在切松饼的布鲁斯一刀切在盘子上。

      “我还以为你喜欢莲恩小姐，你甚至为此让我流血。”他说，指尖暧昧地擦过嘴唇。

      “或许只是我自己不肯承认。”克拉克红着脸，试图把自己埋进麦片碗里，“还记不记得我们在机场的第一次见面？当时你的气味简直令我垂涎三尺——信息素是主人性格的映射，如果我能坦诚一些，早在那个时候，我就该意识到自己会被你吸引。”

      克拉克不知道自己说对——或者，说错了什么，但布鲁斯嘴角弯起的弧度加深了一些，现在那个笑容看起来更像是布鲁西宝贝的标准微笑。

      “打住吧，我的肯特先生。”布鲁西宝贝用轻佻的语气说，“如果每个上过床的人都要我负责，韦恩庄园至少要扩建到现在的三倍。”

      “等等布鲁斯！我并不是想要你负责！我是想要对你负责——不对，我喜欢你！”克拉克磕磕绊绊地说，记者灵活的舌头差点在嘴里打结。

      韦恩少爷放下叉子，冷静地环视小记者简陋的单身公寓，目光停留在廉价的格子布窗帘、少了沙发套的旧沙发和家具市场淘来的餐桌上。

      “有差别吗？”他哼了一声，钢蓝色眼睛扫过窘迫到连手脚都不知如何摆放的克拉克，“如果是为了昨晚的事，既然我也有爽到，我建议把它当作普通的一夜情。”

      克拉克看上去像生吃了一块氪石，半晌才讷讷地挤出一句话来：“可是标记……”

      “你没有标记我，你只是咬了我。”布鲁斯不耐烦地纠正道，“临时标记很快就会消失，即使是永久标记也可以用药物祛除。大家都是成年人，不要总把感情的事挂在嘴边。”


	7. 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事关布鲁斯·韦恩的真实性别

      布鲁斯吃过早饭就离开了克拉克的小公寓。

      除了克拉克那套洗过太多次而有些变形的西装和他自己的腰带，蝙蝠侠没带走任何东西。

      直到这个时候，克拉克才开始怨恨自己鼻粘膜肿胀充血的事实，他是如此渴望闻到两人信息素融合在一起的感觉，但他连早餐时煎糊了鸡蛋都闻不出来。

      理智告诉克拉克，当布鲁斯离开公寓后，他的——他们的气味每分每秒都在随着残余的信息素逸散，眨眼间便会消失殆尽。

      克拉克用超级速度关上了所有的窗。

      他不知道布鲁斯还会不会回来。

      布鲁斯已经被克拉克标记。布鲁斯拿走了克拉克最好的一套西装。

      布鲁斯不在乎标记，但他或许会把西装还回来。

      或许稍后，或许永不。

      难以言表的空虚让克拉克陷入突如其来的恐慌，他甚至没心情收拾餐桌，更不用说去熨平他的衬衫领子，顶着办公室十几号人的目光坐一天，对着老式电脑赶稿。

      他在上学时读过相关报道，有些Omega会在初次被标记后发作标记后忧郁症，但他第一次知道原来Alpha也会遇到这种问题。

      难道外星人都这样？

      消沉的克拉克在佩里的怒吼声中请了一天的假（ _“明早交不上稿件就回家吃自己！”_ ），直到入夜才飞往海上帮助一艘发出求救信号的轮船。

      发现小丑的阴谋后，超人内心深处的小克拉克顿时欢欣鼓舞起来。

      小丑还在大都会作乱，意味着超人还能够再次见到蝙蝠侠。

      克拉克构思了一百种与布鲁斯重逢的场景，但他没用上任何一种。

      因为没有任何一个场景里会同时出现蜘蛛机器人、路易斯·莲恩、报废的印刷机……和一个穿着蝙蝠装的布鲁斯·韦恩。

      荒谬的场景将克拉克心里的忧伤冲得一干二净，超人必须很努力才能不在路易斯面前笑场。

      说真的，一体式的头罩和斗篷？

      布鲁斯你认真的？

      _（此处为《WF》剧情，老爷的斗篷被卷进印刷机，连着头罩被扯下来结果在路易斯面前掉马。这么毒的动画电影请大家一定去看一遍，只看弹幕都值60分钟）_

 

      路易斯对蝙蝠侠的真实身份适应得很好，毕竟莲恩小姐是最临危不乱的记者，而且已经习惯了见到超级英雄。

      ——如果对方不是她处于暧昧期的男性友人，她可能会适应得更好些。

      在路易斯的坚持下，蝙蝠侠和她一起回到她租住的公寓。

      “你的伤口需要处理。”她拿着应急药品站在卧室门口。

      “请让我自己来。”摘下斗篷的布鲁斯说，蝙蝠装一丝不苟地穿在身上，“让女士目睹鲜血绝非绅士所为。”

      路易斯并没有坚持，她放下药箱走了出去。

      好女人总是知道她们什么时候应当为男人留下空间。

      布鲁斯叹了口气。

      如果没有……路易斯·莲恩确实是他会欣赏的类型。

      他身后传来落地窗被打开的声音。

      “她喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩但不喜欢蝙蝠侠，喜欢超人但不喜欢克拉克·肯特。”

      “所以你想要说什么？”布鲁斯把衣服叠好放在一旁，肩头的新伤淹没在大片青紫的吻痕与齿印里，“人格分裂对恋爱的不良影响？”

      超人一时语塞。

      布鲁斯的气味很干净，硝烟与锈铁混合的Alpha信息素，没有一点杂质。

      就好像昨夜只是克拉克自己在药物作用下做了一场梦。

      布鲁斯用药物抹掉了那个标记。克拉克想，这本来就该是布鲁斯的决定，自己没有资格插嘴。

      “我不知道。”他落在地板上，走上前帮对方处理伤口，“或许我只是觉得孤独，他们只看到我们的一面，没有人能真正理解我们。”

      “没有任何人能完全理解另一个人。”布鲁斯说，“即便是我也不可能完全理解你。”

      超人专注于将绷带缠在伤口上，认真的像在徒手摆多米诺矩阵。他没有用上任何超能力，几根绷带缠得有些歪斜，但是松紧适度。

      “我对你的了解不比那些八卦小报更多，可我仍旧觉得我们是相同的人。”

      “ **孤独。** ”

      “什么？”

      “你与我共享孤独。”

      克拉克隐约意识到这句话背后还有什么，布鲁斯却不再提起这件事；但他最终还是做了些让步，答应指引超人去卢瑟的机器人工厂。

      超人在阳台上看着布鲁斯有条不紊地穿好蝙蝠装，等到对方拿起那件边缘带锯齿的黑斗篷时，他忍不住把自己憋了一路的话说出口。

      “你不考虑把它做成两件套吗？”他对着那件连帽斗篷比划了一下，“它太不方便了。”

      “如果你想知道，新版的蝙蝠装已经改进过这个问题。”布鲁斯露出一个假笑，对着超人扬起一侧眉毛，“但有人把它撕碎了，他们需要花时间做出一件新的。”

~·~·~·~·~

      超人和蝙蝠侠绝对是世界最佳拍档。

      夜空里爆炸的飞行器像是专门为他们燃放庆祝烟花。超人心满意足地享受与同伴并肩作战的感觉，一边把卢瑟换了个光头朝下的姿势拎着，一边抓住蝙蝠侠的降落伞，拉着他前往不远处的码头。

      他们第一次合作，但超人知道这一称呼实至名归，正如他知道两人会在未来的无数次合作中证明这一点。

      “我要告你剥夺市民的人身自由权！”被超人倒吊着拎在手里的卢瑟愤怒地挣扎。

      超人并没有好心到帮卢瑟解开之前被小丑捆绑的手臂，这让企业家看起来像极了一条被捏住尾巴的大号毛虫。

      “不。”超人慢吞吞地说“莱克斯公司生产的机器人涉嫌参与恐怖袭击，你可以趁现在思考要请哪家事务所的律师。”

      他的最后一个单词还未说完，卢瑟因为动作过大触及了腰带上的机关，从暗袋里掉出一小块氪石，不偏不倚勾在订制西服的领针上。

      在超人意识到的时候，他已经因为地心引力的作用飞速下坠，而他的手里还抓着蝙蝠侠的降落伞。

      四个人缠作一团，狼狈地从半空栽进河里。

      等到那块氪石在混乱中沉入水底，超人设法摆脱一大团浸透了水的布料和绳子，带着另外三人飞抵码头时，蝙蝠侠露出来的小半张脸已经黑得和面罩一个颜色。

      超人一力承担了与警方的交接，没敢让任何人打扰站在集装箱影子里的蝙蝠侠。

      等到停在码头上的警车离去，超人忽然觉得有些东西不对。

      不是对危险的直觉或者湿制服粘在身上的不适，像是某种你再熟悉不过的东西突然消失，不会带来伤害却让人感到不自在。

      ——混杂硝烟与锈铁气味的信息素不见了。

      湿淋淋站在他身后的蝙蝠侠没有任何味道，闻起来的感觉也不是Alpha或者Omega的任何一种。

      “拉奥啊！”超人脱口而出，“你是个Beta！”

      “我是。”

      “那么蝙蝠侠和布鲁西身上的气味是——”

      “人工信息素。”

      蝙蝠侠看起来不愿在这个问题上与超人进行深入探讨，他用斗篷裹住自己，态度生硬地暗示对方应该识趣点转移话题。

      “但就算是Beta，也不可能没有气味。”超人好奇地凑近蝙蝠侠闻了闻，在一个人身上闻不到任何味道的感觉很新奇，“毕竟信息素在某种意义上讲相当于人的存在本身——”

      他的声音戛然而止。

      “哦——”超人干巴巴地说，“哦。”

      于是所有事情都说得通了。

      布鲁斯可以随心所欲在Alpha和Omega的两个身份之间切换、不会受到高水平Omega信息素影响、不会随身携带抑制剂也不介意克拉克在上床后标记他——

      因为他是个Beta。

      一个没有气味的Beta。

      蝙蝠侠是哥谭的惩罪者，布鲁西是甜蜜的大宝贝，布鲁斯创造出了他们两人。

      但布鲁斯·韦恩什么都不是。

      没错， _ **所有**_ 事情都说得通了。

      “这就是为什么你在被我标记的第二天拒绝我？你以为我喜欢你就因为你闻起来像块小甜饼？”超人伤心地指责对方，“看在老天的份儿上！ _ **你**_ 才是那个吃松饼要加双份枫糖的！”

      蝙蝠侠用最凶狠的目光盯视他。

      “而事实正是如此。你被虚假的幻象所迷惑，人造香水让你误以为自己被我吸引。”

      “三分钟之前我甚至没搞清楚你到底是Alpha还是Omega！而且你他妈的是个初次见面就往我脸上砸氪石的混蛋！”超人大声吼了回去。

      有时候面对一个不讲理的混蛋，你唯一要做的就是比他更混蛋。

      蝙蝠侠被他的态度冒犯，愤怒地瞪圆了眼。

      然后超人吻了他。

      “但我仍然疯狂地想和你在一起。”


	8. 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克遇到一些问题，蝙蝠侠决定帮助他解决

      “看起来快要下雨了。”超人抬头望向天空，积雨云在他们头顶翻滚着令人不安的墨黑色，“不如去我的公寓坐一坐？你可以洗个澡，再喝点什么暖暖身子，湿漉漉的感觉实在糟透了。”

      蝙蝠侠没有拒绝。

      超人把对方的态度当作默许，他抱起蝙蝠侠，飞向自己的公寓。

      两人以和前一日相同的路线降落在卧室，超人示意蝙蝠侠去浴室冲澡，自己则以最快速度飞到房间另一头拉开衣柜。

      昨晚发生的一切简直是“初次邀请男朋友来自己家”的零分示范，却在这种情况下，仿佛拉奥显灵一般被给予了第二次机会，他无论如何都想要做到一百分。

      在布鲁斯从浴室走出来前，超人把柜子里的每一件衣服都拿出来看过至少三遍。

      谨慎起见，他还是拿了两套风格不同的换洗衣物让布鲁斯挑选：“你想要衬衫还是睡衣？”

      “衬衫。”布鲁斯擦着头发上的水，毫不犹豫地回答。

      超人头顶的卷毛都耷拉下来了。

      “真的不要睡衣？它是纯棉的，穿起来很舒服。”

      “不，谢谢，我绝不允许这种可怕的格子花纹出现在自己身上。”

      超人沮丧地撇了撇嘴，抖开格子睡衣放在一旁：“玛莎知道一定会伤心的，她就喜欢格子和小碎花。”

      “…… **玛莎** ？” 布鲁斯的指尖在衬衫扣子上打了个滑，那枚小小的纽扣从扣眼里滑脱出去。

      “我妈妈，她和我爸爸在玉米地里捡到了我的宇宙飞船。”身穿红蓝制服超人在一眨眼的工夫变成戴着黑框眼镜的克拉克，包裹在那件“可怕的”格子睡衣里，“她会做世界上最好吃的苹果派。”

      “听起来不错。”

      “你可以和我一起回去堪萨斯的农场，”克拉克站在布鲁斯面前，双眼亮晶晶地看着他，“玛莎每次打电话都告诉我带朋友回家。”

      “朋友？”布鲁斯重复了这个词，意味深长地挑起眉梢。

      “就当作是我们的第一次约会，布鲁斯，玛莎一定会喜欢你的。”这个念头一旦出现就像野火一样蔓延，克拉克几乎迫不及待要将面前的男人带回家，“你不知道她有多么喜欢客人。”

      布鲁斯低着头笑了笑。

      “我想玛莎总是这样。”他说。

      “是的，她总是这样。”克拉克也笑起来，“我爱她。”

      “ **我也是。（So do I.）** ”布鲁斯故作为难地叹了口气，拍拍克拉克的肩膀，“但你知道的，我可能会很忙。”

      “我们可以等到你有时间的时候。”

      “或许。”

      “我去洗澡。”与布鲁斯达成的共识让克拉克整个人都明媚起来，“你可以看碟片或者吃点东西，电视柜里有整套的《灰幽灵》。”

      直到克拉克热乎乎的从浴室里出来，才意识到自己还没来得及买新的沙发套。

      他几乎是一头冲进了客厅。

      布鲁斯没有看电视，他坐在客厅里出神，身下是那张光秃秃的沙发，提醒着克拉克早些时候发生在客厅里的事，那些激烈的性爱和争吵，现在回忆起来都仿佛做梦一般——

      布鲁斯手里拎着一个洗衣袋。

      洗衣袋里装着凯夫拉碎片，和半件破碎的、沾满乱七八糟体液的蝙蝠装。

      “你是打算把这种东西作为收藏？”他用一种很奇异的目光看向克拉克，“虽然我确实知道有些哥谭人热衷于收藏蝙蝠镖……如果你想要蝙蝠装，我可以让阿福送一件新的来。”

      本打算捍卫自己名声的克拉克毫不犹豫地向一件崭新的蝙蝠装投降。

      “真的？！我是说……稍等片刻，我去给咱们泡两杯热可可。”他咳了一声，从布鲁斯手里夺过洗衣袋丢到房间角落，又找出一张光碟塞进影碟机。

      厨房里一阵兵荒马乱，沙发上的男人好奇地盯着那扇推拉门看了一会儿，而后重新转向电视，按下遥控器的播放键——

      划破天际的闪电照亮了大半个大都会。

      克拉克的小公寓里漆黑一片。

      “老公寓的电路总是容易出问题……”克拉克从厨房跑出来，飘在客厅的墙上检查电闸，腰间围着围裙，一只手里还拿着半满的水壶，“保险丝彻底没救了，不过我们的热饮可以挽救一下。”

      他用热视线把壶里的牛奶煮开，冲了两杯热可可。

      “方便的能力。”布鲁斯夸赞了一声，不客气地在克拉克的冰箱里翻找，“你这里有朗姆酒吗？或者淡奶油？肉桂粉？”

      “不，没有。”克拉克遗憾地回答，“不过我可以给你的热可可里多加两勺蜂蜜。”

      布鲁斯发出一声不愉快的咕哝，勉为其难地接受了这个折中方案。

      克拉克想在布鲁斯第二次来家中做客时表现满分的计划像肥皂泡一样破掉了。

      大都会的夏天热得像有人把这个城市放在烤架上烧，而即将来临的暴雨进一步把城市变成了蒸笼。

      哪怕超人能推动地球，此时也没办法让小公寓的电器正常运转；两人只能并肩躺在克拉克的单人床上聊天，克拉克每隔十分钟就用冷冻呼吸给卧室降温。

      “或许我应该带你去北极。”在两次冷冻呼吸的间隙，克拉克对布鲁斯说。

      “让我想想，超人的秘密基地？”

      “我叫它孤独堡垒。”

      “我还以为‘蝙蝠洞’这个名字已经够糟了呢。”

      克拉克自嘲地耸肩：“至少不会比拥有两种截然相反的信息素更糟。堡垒的AI每次见到我都要给我一份心理测试，它似乎觉得我有精神分裂。”

      布鲁斯发出一声假笑：“也不会比没有信息素更糟。阿福至少有一半头发是被这件事愁掉的。”

      克拉克大笑起来：“你知道吗，直到现在我才有种实感，意识到‘那个蝙蝠侠’真的是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

      布鲁斯回以一个夸张的弹舌：“而我甚至还在怀疑你和超人是否真的是同一人，鉴于你现在闻起来是彻头彻尾的玉米地味。”

      “等我证明给你看。”克拉克说。

      在超人第一次见到蝙蝠侠时，他从未想过自己有朝一日能与对方亲密地谈天说地。

      但当克拉克躺在这张单人床上，他无法想象他们还会以其他的任何一种方式相处。

      “这是氪星的服饰。”超人飘在布鲁斯那一侧的床前，骄傲地挺起胸膛。

      虽然布鲁斯总说超人也是凡人，但此刻这个飘在半空中、有着英俊面孔和太阳般耀眼笑容的超人是如此完美而令人心折。

      ——就像是降临人间的神。

      而当超人笑起来时，便又是那个忠厚腼腆的小镇男孩了。

      “这是我故乡的文字，在氪星语里代表着‘希望’。”小镇男孩说。

      布鲁斯顺着克拉克的手指看向超人制服胸口的S，脑中迅速搜索着与这个含义相关的单词，然后才想起那是一个人类无法触及的外星文明。

      “你生下来就懂得这些吗？”他问。

      “不，我的氪星父母留给我一块记忆卡，里面装载了氪星的文化和他们的智能投影。他们在孤独堡垒里帮助我掌握氪星的知识和自己的力量，并告诉我用这些力量去帮助人类。”

      “那么你是遵照父母——你氪星父母的遗志成为超人？”

      “事实上，他们只是给我指出一个方向。”克拉克用手指抚过胸口的S形标记，双眼微微失神，陷入过去的回忆里，“在我年幼的时候，我对自己的力量产生迷茫……我用了很长一段时间四处游历，然后意识到我想要帮助人类……我喜欢人类。”

      布鲁斯看着克拉克的眼睛，忽然叹了口气。

      “我们来做爱吧。”他说。

      “什什什什什么？！”克拉克像被火烧似的从地上飘起来一大截，差点咬了自己的舌头。

      “ **你想要它** 。”布鲁斯简洁地回答，有条不紊地解开衬衫扣子。

      他说这种话就好像在说“我想要杯红茶”，克拉克简直不知道这究竟是布鲁西宝贝太开放还是自己反应过度。

      话题是怎么从超人的起源转到这里的？！

      “布鲁斯！我没有这个意思——”

      “好吧。”布鲁斯从善如流地答应。

      下一秒他将衬衫甩向地板，抓着超人的斗篷把他从半空扯下来，整个人压在克拉克身上。

      “那么， **我想要它。** ”

      布鲁斯拥有世界上最锋利的目光。当他注视着克拉克时，似乎能隔着老旧的黑框眼镜和他胸口代表希望的S，隔着克拉克·肯特和超人，看到藏于最深处的那座水晶堡垒。

      “我想和你做爱，卡尔。”他重复那个名字，让它像太阳蛋金黄的蛋液在舌尖上流淌，“卡尔·艾尔。”

      这个名字是咒语，是氪石，是尖刀，仅仅是被轻声唤起，就让卡尔几乎落下泪来。

      _**世上为神所知者六十亿，知神者百万数，唯独一人呼神真名。**_


	9. 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠对于孤独症简单粗暴的解决方式

      在接下来的五分钟里，布鲁斯充分展示出蝙蝠侠了不起的行动力。

      他像猫一样在超人身上磨蹭着，把自己的双腿从长裤中解放出来，而后起身跪坐在卡尔腰间，指尖顺着赤裸的胸膛滑下，勾住全身上下最后一块布料。

      他穿着克拉克的内裤。

      白色的、廉价的棉布平角裤。

      他的另一只手按在超人胸口，按在代表希望的红色S上。

      “脱掉。”他下令。

      卡尔下意识遵从了这个命令。当血液聚集在下半身时，大脑很难思考每一个动作的意义。

      他甚至忘记了自己的超级速度，而只是站在床边，像所有人类一样手忙脚乱的脱下制服。

      ——他以克拉克·肯特的身份活了二十年，先学会怎样做一个人类，之后才开始学习成为超人。

      人类不是他的伪装，而是他的灵魂。

      布鲁斯对超人的拖延没有任何不满，他只是支着脑袋侧躺床上，欣赏肌肉从红蓝紧身衣中一寸寸显露出来的模样。

      当他确定对方已赤裸如同初生孩童，才自床铺上站起，纡尊降贵地伸出手指搭上氪星人肩头，让对方屈从于指尖微弱的力道坐在床沿。

      布鲁斯像接见外臣的女王那样颔首，对超人的服从表示满意。

      “鉴于你糟糕的前科，我们最好从头学起。”他说，露出一个傲慢的笑容，在卡尔的注视中跪了下去。

      卡尔不敢相信自己竟然还可以变得更硬。

      哥谭王子浑身赤裸跪在地板上的画面是如此淫乱而美丽，远胜卡尔所有荒唐梦境的总和。

      他高挺的阴茎因眼前这一幕弹跳了一下。

      布鲁斯对此报以一个兴致盎然的挑眉，男人低下头，淡粉的嘴唇包住滴着前液的龟头。

      “布鲁斯！”卡尔尖叫起来，从脊椎尽头一路窜上头顶的尖锐快感几乎将他从中劈成两半。

      布鲁斯·韦恩显然不常做这种事，当他努力将卡尔含得更深时，牙齿几次磕碰到口中的阴茎；但布鲁西宝贝的夜生活帮助他积累了足够的经验，他知道应该如何取悦另一个男人，并且很快令一切步入正轨。

      从卡尔的角度，只能看到男人黑色的脑袋埋在自己胯下，脸颊因为吸吮Alpha的大家伙而微微下陷，几绺梳理整齐的短发自耳后垂下，随着他吞吐的动作来回摇晃。唾液很快沾湿整根阴茎，也让布鲁斯的嘴唇像抹了唇膏一样呈现水润的鲜红色。

      布鲁斯的那张嘴在此刻是如此的接近地狱和天堂，它不遗余力地包裹着卡尔，如此的湿润、温暖、紧窒……

      卡尔的本能要求更多，他忍不住用右手按住男人的后脑，主动挺起腰，将自己戳刺进咽喉之后柔软的食道里。

      蝙蝠侠应该为卡尔粗鲁的行径勃然大怒，他不应当允许一个氪星人侵犯他如此之深；但恰恰相反，布鲁斯放松自己的喉咙，允许卡尔进入更深的地方。

      触及喉头的阴茎引起了咽部轻微的呃逆反射，光滑的肌肉仿佛有自我意识般吞咽着卡尔的阴茎，卡尔在这种细腻的压迫下达到今晚的第一次高潮，像个初识情欲的小处男一样射在布鲁斯嘴里。

      浓稠的白色液体从艳红的嘴角溢出，男人难受地呛咳起来，卡尔吓了一跳，慌张地捧起他的脸颊，为自己的失控道歉。

      “天哪布鲁斯，我没控制住……你没事吧？”

      布鲁斯咳了几声，在卡尔手里抬起头来，湿润的眼尾泛着薄红，锐利的钢蓝色双眼在情欲冲刷下不复清澈。

      他伸出舌尖，仔细舔去嘴角沾着的精液。

      “不算太糟。”他中肯地评价道。

      卡尔的脑子字面意义上的炸开来，他被无形的磁石吸引着俯下身去，温柔地用手臂环抱这个男人，将他带上床铺，亲吻他汗湿的鬓角和薄薄的眼皮，甚至大胆用舌尖刷过那双美丽的眼睛，感受眼球转动时微妙的触感。

      或许是以夜生活丰富闻名的哥谭花花公子不适应与床伴这样亲密，又或许是蝙蝠侠不习惯把弱点交到别人手中，被卡尔压在身下的布鲁斯不太自在地挣扎了一下。但这种挣扎也立刻被他自己压制，更像是纵容了小镇男孩“出格”的举动。

      卡尔低下头，前额抵在布鲁斯的额头上，两人肌肤相触的位置烫得吓人。他轻轻喘息，双唇触碰另一人的嘴唇，甚至没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸。

      他们有过那么多次热烈的、湿黏的、势均力敌的激烈缠绵，这个吻却轻得如同天鹅的绒羽。

      布鲁斯紧紧闭着眼，两颊与脖颈涨红了一片。

      卡尔的心脏跳得很快，酸涩而甜蜜的感觉胀满其间，似有某物要从中诞生。

      恍惚中仿佛回到他们真正的初见。当超人第一次飞越哥谭上空，蝙蝠侠昂首寻觅云层中闪烁的蝙蝠灯，隔着侵袭整座城市的冷雨，一刹那的心旌动摇。

      那种稍瞬即逝的感情在心中留下一粒种子，于两人再度相逢的每时每刻暗中生长，然后忽有一日冲出囹圄，心脏因从其中破土而生的觉悟近乎疼痛地皱缩成一团。

      如得闻神谕，卡尔倾身以唇舌膜拜人类的每一寸肌肤与伤疤，在这份崭新情感的冲刷下浑身颤抖。

      **拉奥啊，他爱他，如爱另一个自己。**

      日复一日的义警工作给这个凡人留下了太多纪念，布鲁斯苍白的皮肤上遍布各种疤痕，最长的一道从右侧锁骨延伸至左肋下，深刻地横亘在男人心口。

      卡尔小心翼翼亲吻那条疤痕，像吻一只刚刚破壳的雏鸟。这是与他自己截然不同的部分——超人的身上没有任何痕迹，他曾经受伤、流血，但黄太阳终将一切抹去。

      乌云沉甸甸地压在城市上空，沉闷的雷声在云层中翻滚，名为燥热的怪兽盘踞在城内。卧室里的冷气因停电无法正常运作，几十坪的小公寓热得像一个蒸笼。

      卡尔的信息素充斥在房间的每一个角落，克拉克与超人的气味渐渐混合在一起，酷似太阳照耀下的玉米地，温暖甜蜜、散发着泥土的芬芳。

      而在这个房间中没有丝毫布鲁斯·韦恩或者蝙蝠侠的痕迹，即便是在他最为动情的时候，布鲁斯的信息素也没有呈现出哪怕最细微的气味。

      像二人对镜而仅现独影，如午夜的梦境一般诡谲。

      卡尔甩甩头，将这件事抛到脑后去。

      他不需要一个特定的气味来定义布鲁斯，那黑发蓝眼的男人是虚无，亦是全部。

      他们在抽屉角落里找到一瓶半满的润滑剂，布鲁斯抢过来检查了底部的保质期，才假笑着把瓶子丢给对方。

      “你这次得当心点，我昨天的伤还没有好。”

      这就是卡尔所需要的一切了。

      他用手指沾取比所需更多的润滑剂，将它们涂抹在布鲁斯的穴口上，比体温略低的凝胶让那道肌肉环肉眼可见地收缩了一下。卡尔吞了口口水，将手指向内里探去。

      布鲁斯在自己的伤势上并没有夸大其词，前一晚被粗暴对待的后穴还没有完全消肿，但到了这个时候，哪怕是拉奥亲临也不能让卡尔停下来。

      手指一点点被柔软的甬道包覆，炽热的肠壁融化了润滑剂，让它们像液体一样沿着卡尔的指缝流下来。他耐心寻找肠道内凸起的敏感点，不怀好意地在其上来回按揉，让布鲁斯在他身下扭动呻吟。

      高温在男人的皮肤上蒸出细密的汗水，线条优美的肌肉如同抹了一层橄榄油，在灯光下反射出淡淡的柔光。

      而这种热力在超人身上失了效果。氪星人的生理能轻易忍受几万华氏度的高温，连毛孔也看不清的皮肤干燥而光滑，犹如米开朗基罗的阿波罗像，一具由大理石雕刻而成的、完美的人体模型。

      卡尔着迷地看着一滴汗水沿着布鲁斯手掌上的细纹逐渐凝结并滑落，在浅蓝色的床单上留下圆圆的水渍。

      因为和人类离得太近，才格外清晰地意识到自己是个异族。

      “卡尔——”

      布鲁斯想说什么，声音却被在体内加入的两根手指压了回去。他喘了一口气，抬起左手按在超人心脏的位置，层层肌肉与骨骼之下，胸膛深处的脏器有力地撞击人类掌心；隔着手腕间一层皮肤是人类的脉搏，随着心脏的运作缓慢而平稳地搏动。

      两颗心脏以各自的频率跳动着，最终重叠在一起。

      “卡尔。”他缓慢地说，“如果一个人能爱，那么他就会被爱。”

      “那么你呢？”卡尔问，“你爱我吗？”

      布鲁斯用手肘撑着床铺往后退开一点，让卡尔的手指从体内滑出，氤氲情欲的蓝色眼睛注视着对方。

      “干我。”他说。

      卡尔将男人的双腿分得更大，扶着阴茎对准入口，缓缓挤进去。人类接纳了他，比拥有模糊记忆的那一次更加温柔且缠绵。

      他将阴茎抽出到底部，让穴口紧紧箍着龟头下缘的凹陷，然后用力顶至最深。

      因为大量训练而坚实有力的双腿缠绕在卡尔腰间，没有一丝赘肉的腰肢挺起，主动迎合对方的插入。Beta的体质让布鲁斯相比Alpha有更多润滑，比起Omega又更加紧涩。

      ——而且他是那个蝙蝠侠。

      “自己在操蝙蝠侠”这个事实能让卡尔直接高潮。而蜕去蝙蝠侠冰冷又不近人情的外皮，掩藏在锈铁与灰尘之下的布鲁斯·韦恩对于性欲的表现有近乎原始的开放和直白，深陷在欲望中的面孔性感得惊人。

      “更多。”他舔着嘴唇要求，“让我感受你。”

      卡尔抱着布鲁斯在狭窄的床上转身，让对方坐在自己身上。

      埋在男人体内的阴茎因为姿势改变进入到更深的位置，布鲁斯小小地惊叫一声，而后欣然接受了这个新的体位；他俯身与氪星之子接吻，主动在对方的阴茎上起落。

      这是一场视觉盛宴。

      借着窗外路灯的光芒，卡尔能看到布鲁斯英俊、强壮，线条优美的身体在自己身上起伏，汗水从泛着诱人粉红的身体上流下，没入两人下体连接处漆黑浓密的毛发里。

      布鲁斯在骑乘时调整了几次姿势，直到Alpha巨大的阴茎撞上他的敏感点，尖锐的刺激让他倒抽一口冷气，顿时软了腰。

      卡尔伸手扶住布鲁斯没有一丝赘肉的腰，主动接手了后面的工作，他支起双腿让布鲁斯能靠在上面，一边向上挺动腰部，重重顶入男人体内。

      柔软炽热的肠壁像热黄油一样被顶开，又在自己退出时不舍地缠绕上来。他在那条紧紧围绕自己的甬道中用力抽动，按照前一晚的记忆不断撞击对方的敏感点，逼出男人掺杂了苦闷和情欲的呻吟。

      在一记深顶后，龟头重重碾过Beta肠道深处的子宫口，将骑在他身上的男人送上高潮。布鲁斯发出含混不明的喊声，身体像弓一样绷紧，精液溅在他自己胸口。

      卡尔能感觉到包裹着自己的后穴喷出一股温暖的液体，湿淋淋地浇在龟头上，肉壁因为高潮变得更加柔软湿热，仿佛拥有了自己的意识般挤压着内部的阴茎，从未使用过的第二入口朝入侵者敞开。

      释放后的布鲁斯乱倒在卡尔身上，用鼻子发出懒洋洋的轻哼，主动凑上来索吻。卡尔张口吞入对方的呻吟，灵活的舌头舔过牙根舌下的软肉；沉浸在高潮余韵里的布鲁斯懒洋洋地吮吸着在自己口腔里作乱的舌头，吞咽不及的津液自嘴角滑落濡湿枕巾。

      他试探着用阴茎顶开布鲁斯体内子宫口的裂隙，后者没有反抗，只是皱着眉头忍住这种奇异的酸胀，双手紧紧抓着卡尔肩头。

      Alpha的阴茎闯入较肠道更加狭窄的生殖腔，体内最隐秘部分被彻底撑开的痛楚让下方的男人闷哼一声，牙齿咬住卡尔的舌尖。

      布鲁斯脸色苍白，眉头紧蹙，在蝙蝠侠脸上难得一见的神色让布鲁斯看起来脆弱得动人。

      属于克拉克的部分让他恨不得将布鲁斯捧在手心里安抚，属于Alpha的部分则催促他立刻在床伴身上完成标记。

      布鲁斯第二次在超人身下主动转过脖子，将最脆弱的部分暴露在这个氪星人面前。

      尖牙刺破腺体时，舌尖上尝到留兰香若有还无的芬芳。

      卡尔的高潮来得突然而猛烈，射入肠道深处的精液和鼓起的结将布鲁斯再一次推过顶点；短时间内的第二次高潮让男人紧绷的腰肢高高弓起，汗湿的双手深深陷入超人宽阔的后背，仰头发出无声的尖叫。

      暴雨倾盆。

      大都会正在经历入夏以来最大的一场暴雨，雨水如瀑布般在玻璃上倾泻而下，洗净了连日的闷热；整座城市沉没在水底，钢筋水泥的森林里浮起泥土潮湿的气息。

      两个世人传说中的英雄在单身公寓窄小的木床上纠缠在一起，疲惫、炽热、粘腻，像两尾窒息的鱼。

 

      _ **孤独是孤独者的坟茔。**_

_**我们注定埋骨于斯。** _


	10. 全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是Alpha（FIN）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结局以及真相

      克拉克醒来时天光大亮，两个身材高大的成年男人以一种极不舒服的姿势挤在他的单人床上，棉布床单上混杂了汗水、唾液和各种“不明液体”。

      布鲁斯蜷缩在他身边，抢走了整个枕头和大半床被子，因为窗外透进的光线而不舒服地皱着眉头，嘴里含混地嘟囔。

      “阿福……把窗帘拉上……”

      克拉克本想要一个早安吻，再把半睡半醒得到布鲁斯哄去洗个澡好让自己有时间换床单，但贪睡的男人只是努力往枕头下面钻了钻，迷迷糊糊扬手把他打到一边去。

      克拉克只好认输，他走进浴室洗了个澡，换好衣服后到楼下买来替换的保险丝，确保自己能正常做早饭而不是让油烟跑的满屋都是。

      他当然可以用热视线煎蛋，但堪萨斯来的小记者更偏好“传统”的方法。

      大概是食物的味道唤醒了布鲁斯的胃袋，又或许是恶劣的睡眠环境让娇生惯养的韦恩少爷终于不堪忍受，没过多久，克拉克就听到浴室里响起水声。

      又过了差不多一刻钟，布鲁斯的声音穿过他们的卧室，来到了客厅里。

      “克拉克。”他嚷嚷。

      “噢。”克拉克撇撇嘴，用锅铲将煎锅里的培根翻了个面，“所以我现在又是克拉克了？”

      “贪婪是人之原罪。”布鲁斯扯出一个假笑，“不要奢望太多，小镇男孩。”

      “好吧，你这富有的、吝啬的混蛋。”克拉克回敬他，没费心掩饰语气里纯粹的喜爱之情，“早餐的煎蛋要半熟还是全熟？”

      “如果你能煎好，那就半熟。现在，克拉克，我的拖鞋呢？”

      布鲁斯从门口的鞋柜找到了他想要的东西，心满意足地趿拉着脚步走回客厅，窝在没有沙发套的沙发上看早间新闻。克拉克将一个蛋打进锅里，抑制不住地翘起嘴角。

      这和他曾幻想的家相去甚远：没有路易斯，没有早安吻，没有在客厅里玩耍的小男孩，只有一个满腹起床气的花花公子，大声嚷嚷着要拖鞋。

      但这就是克拉克想要的一切。

      布鲁斯甚至在他们吃早饭前补上了那个早安吻。

      如果蝙蝠侠的计划允许，他们或许能够在未来补上孩子的部分。

      “我会去哥谭看你的。”在机场为布鲁斯送别时克拉克说，“哥谭与大都会只相隔一条海峡，飞过去很快。”

      布鲁西宝贝懒洋洋地拉长了调子，提起手掌拍了拍克拉克的胸口：“哥谭不需要超人，小记者，哥谭的猫能从树上下来。”

      “那么韦恩先生呢？韦恩先生想要和他的男朋友共进晚餐吗？”

      “你将会知道阿福和你的玛莎一样喜欢招待客人，而他会做全世界最好吃的小甜饼。”布鲁斯假装整理衣领，趁机亲了克拉克一下，“不过今晚不行，我还有一场慈善晚会要出席……或许明晚？”

      “那就明晚。”

      今晚、明晚、后晚……无论克拉克在哪一夜赴布鲁斯的约会都没有差别，因为它们都有同一个名字。

      他们在一起的时间。

      **（这里是正文结束！结束了！虽然之后还有一个纯粹是作者个人风格的结尾，但除非你保证知道作者是个什么样的混蛋却还是想看到底，否则不要往下翻！！！）**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（再仔细考虑一次，真的要无视警告看到底？）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~（我不会好心到提醒你三次，你没机会反悔了）~~

      超人从那个魔法中恢复时，正义联盟已经在无超人状态下运作了整整四天，蝙蝠侠的阴郁度几乎翻了一番，将一些新加入的成员折腾得焦头烂额。

      但没人敢提出让蝙蝠侠休假，如果联盟的主席和顾问同时缺席，只会让事情变得更加麻烦。

      第一个发现超人苏醒的闪电侠几乎要对此感激涕零。

      “蓝大个！”他高喊着扑上去，拉着超人往主控室的方向走，“我们需要你！”

      蝙蝠侠正在主控室里训斥回来交任务的新英雄，天知道那个倒霉的英雄根本没把任务搞砸，只是一时大意制造了不必要战损。

      “蝙蝠简直是你所能想到最Alpha的Alpha。”闪电侠心有余悸地扒着栏杆往下看，肩膀紧紧缩在脖子两侧，“我每天都担心瞭望塔的Beta和Omega新人会患上Alpha恐惧症。”

      “不，闪电侠。”超人笑着说，从栈桥上看着蝙蝠侠是如何把金先锋骂得狗血淋头，“如果你发誓保守秘密，我可以告诉你，蝙蝠侠是个Beta。”

      “老天啊！他只用信息素就能把普通人呛死——有哪个Beta会这样啊？！”

      超人促狭地眨了眨眼：“这是商业机密，我不能告诉你这个，布鲁斯会用氪石打我的。”

      他不可抑止地想起自己因魔法沉睡期间所做的梦，梦中的轨迹与现实如此相似，却又截然不同。

      “像是另一个平行宇宙。”他喃喃自语。

      “什么？”闪电侠迷惑地问。

      “不，没什么。”

      在某个平行宇宙中，卡尔·艾尔成为正义领主；另一个宇宙中，卡尔率领的不义联盟与蝙蝠侠的反抗军斗争……

      于是总有这样一个宇宙，在那个宇宙中克拉克·肯特初见时抢着抓过布鲁斯·韦恩的手，然后，他们坠入爱河。

      但现实是，克拉克与路易斯·莲恩的爱情在经历波折后终于修成正果；布鲁斯有塞琳娜的陪伴而克拉克是他女儿的教父。（漫画版《World’s Finest》的剧情，蝙蝠侠和猫女有个女儿）

      克拉克并不后悔现在的生活，他深爱路易斯·莱恩，一如他爱阳光里玫瑰的馥郁，爱家中精灵古怪的Alpha男孩。

      但如果，只是如果，有朝一日他回到初遇那天，他会选择在停机坪上握住那只手，微笑着面对在所有平行宇宙的过去、现在和将来里，他唯一的世界最佳搭档——

      “您好，我是星球日报的克拉克·肯特。”

FIN

（这次我提前警告过了：），回答我猫是怎么死的啊。）

 

写在最后面：

本文旨在探讨孤独。

超人和蝙蝠侠感受到的孤独不同，对于“孤独”一事的认知也截然不同。

克拉克·肯特以普通人的身份生活了二十多年，忽然知道自己故乡已经毁灭，自己是唯一的氪星人，这种孤独是一个客观现实，他希望寻找到一个同伴来摆脱这种孤独，回到他所习惯的、曾经属于克拉克·肯特的、温暖美好的生活中去。在这种前提下，“超人”是孤独的凝结体，“克拉克·肯特”是拥有父母之爱的小镇男孩，所以超人会失控而克拉克会为此感到愧疚和悲哀。这两个灵魂的融合诞生了卡尔·艾尔。

布鲁斯·肯特在年幼时目睹父母被杀，他选择了成为蝙蝠侠这条路，孤独是一种主观的选择，他承认“孤独者会被相似的孤独吸引”，但这种陪伴本身并不能让他脱离孤独者的身份。他由自己内化出“布鲁西宝贝”和“蝙蝠侠”，用不同的情感扮演两个角色，但自始至终，布鲁西与蝙蝠侠都是布鲁斯的一部分。

故事最后两人得偿所愿，克拉克找到了那个让他不再孤独的人而布鲁斯寻找到与他分享孤独的人。（这里有一个小彩蛋，不知道你们有没有注意，在克拉克第二次咬破布鲁斯腺体的时候，布鲁斯有留兰香的味道，他以克拉克定义了自己）

而结尾部分想要表达的含义是作者笔下所有原著向的起源，和本文故事无关。

** ——我从未后悔与你成为挚友，然若命运另有安排我亦愿与你相爱。 **


End file.
